


Mystic Seer

by Kijuens



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bonnie Bennett Bashing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kijuens/pseuds/Kijuens
Summary: Clarissa di Angelo, a seer, will change everything in Mystic Falls. Nothing will be the same.First Fanfiction, let us see how it goesI will try to update but while school
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Character(s), Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Character Info

Character

Clarissa di Angelo played by Katherine McNamara

Female

Age: 17

Looks: Growing up she had blonde hair and blueish-gray eyes but after starting high school and getting access to part of her trust fund she changed her looks. She now has sliver hair to the middle of her back with the right side shaved. She has multiple piercings on her ears and one on her belly button.

Background

Clarissa di Angelo is the daughter of Alexander di Angelo and Kelly Donovan from a one-nightstand. Alexander, a traveling musician, was doing a pit stop in Mystic Fall where he meets Kelly, the bartender at Mystic Grill. They had one night together before he left and continued traveling. It was 8 months later that Alexander traveled back to Mystic Falls on the urging of his mother. Alexander found Kelly pregnant and asked if it was his. He stayed in Mystic Falls until his daughter was born and took her away when he found out Kelly was going to abandon her because she already has a daughter with her boyfriend. Clarissa grew up with her father on the road, playing music.

When she was 6, she found her gift. A gift that was passed down to the females in the di Angelo bloodline. She was a Seer, like her grandmother. On the day she turned 6, she had her first vision and it was the beginning of the end. Her father was set to die in a car crash in half a year. She told him about her nightmare, and he paled. He spent the whole night explaining everything about the di Angelo’s and the supernatural world. He tried to get her ready for the world, knowing there was no changing the fact that in 6 months he was going to be gone. He set her up with a trust fund that would let her access part of it when she starts high school and the rest at 18.

6 months later, she is attending the funeral of her father, with nobody by her side but the sheriff that will take her to her mother. Sheriff Forbes stands quietly beside her before gently guiding her to the car. Everything was already packed, and they were ready for the long drive to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

They arrived at a nice house around the evening and the sheriff led Clarissa to the door. Kelly opened the door and looked questioningly between Sheriff Forbes and Clarissa. Sheriff Forbes explains what happened and that Clarissa, her daughter, would be living here now. While the adults talked, Clarissa meets her half-siblings, Vicki and Matt, for the first time.

Clarissa liked her new siblings and they got along but she never thought of Kelly or her boyfriend, Pete, as her parents. When she meets the other children in the area, she got along with Caroline and Jeremey the most and while she didn’t hate Elena or Bonnie, she would try to avoid them. This continued into high school.

Around the time Vicki starts high school, Kelly and her boyfriend, Pete, left Mystic Falls and left her children to fend for themselves. Vicki, Matt, and Clarissa all tried to help out as much as possible, by working at the grill or by babysitting.

And then everything changed on the last night of the sophomore year.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It was the last day of sophomore year and Clarissa was getting ready for the party that night when a vision hit her. The scene was happening too fast and she could only catch a glimpse of what was happening. A car going over a bridge, a guy pulling a girl out of the car, police arriving and the guy disappearing.

Clarissa didn’t know who was in the accident, but she had the feeling that it would only be the beginning.

>time skip<

Charissa’s POV

I got a ride to the party with Matt and his girlfriend Elena and suddenly wished I asked Care to drive me instead. As soon as the car stopped, I jumped out of there.

“Hey Matty, I’m going to find Care,” I said as I walked towards the lights.

“Call me before you leave, okay Clary?” Matt shouted after her.

I waved my hands in the air, signaling I understand before disappearing to find Caroline. As I walk around, I grabbed a cup of beer. I finally spot her with a group of cheerleaders.

“Hey, Care!” I shouted. Caroline turned around, squealed, and immediately hugs me.

“Clary! How are you! Are you coming for the cheerleading summer camp?”

“Of course, I’m coming!”

>time skip<

I was a bit drunk and tired and I knew I needed to start packing for the summer camp. I started looking around for Matty so we could go home when I spotted him with Elena arguing. Elena walks away and I walk up to my brother worried.

“Are you okay, Matty?”

“Yeah, uh I’m, uh fine,” Matt said as he stares after Elena.

I didn’t believe him for a second and give him a hug. “Let’s go home and get some rest, okay?” I asked Matty.

He took one last look in Elena’s direction before moving to the parking lot. “Yeah, I could use some sleep.”

We got into the car and drove home. “Night Matty,” I said before closing my door.

>The Next Morning<

I woke up at 7 am and started my morning routine. I brushed my teeth and got dressed for a run. After about half an hour of running, I went home to take a shower but not before I started the coffee machine. It was around 8 am when I finished my shower and got dressed in a black crop top and white jean shorts. I did my makeup, keeping it simple, just some eyeliner, mascara, and a soft pink lip tint.

When I got downstairs, I saw Matty sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” I said as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my own cup of coffee. “What are you going to do this summer?”

“Working at the grill probably,” Matty said as he turns on the TV.

The news came on and it reported a car accident on Wickery Bridge.

“and last night, around midnight, the Gilbert’s car was reported to have gone over the side of Wickery Bridge. Police report that only Elena Gilbert made it out of the car in time. She is currently in the hospital recovering. Unfortunately, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert did not make it out of the car.”

I could see the shock and worry on Matty’s face and I pulled him into a hug, whispering, “It’s going to be okay, SHE’s going to be okay”

“Oh my god, I have to go see her, I have to check if she’s okay. Oh my god!” Matty rambled as he started pacing. Suddenly he grabbed his keys and headed to the door.

“Matty, wait!” I said

“Wait!? I can’t wait! I have to see if she’s okay!” Matty shouted as he continued to the door.

“Matty! Matty! Just let me drive you, you shouldn’t drive like this, okay? I’ll get you to the hospital just calm down.” I tried to reason with him, worried he would get into an accident on the way in the state he’s in.

“Okay! Okay.” He said as he handed me the keys.

The whole ride there he was a bundle of nerves. Before I even finished parking, he has already jumped out and was on the way in. I knew there was nothing I could do to make it better, so I went to the grill to grab a quick breakfast. I grabbed extra to take to Matty, knowing he hasn’t eaten yet.

I found him sitting in the chair next to Elena.

“Matty, I got you some food, you should eat before it gets cold,” I told him quietly.

“Thanks,” He said but made no move towards the food. I put the food on the bedside table.

“Matty, it’s going to be okay,” I said, squeezing his hand. “I have to go and start packing but if you need me just call me, okay?”

“Yeah...okay”

I give him one last squeeze before I left. When I got home, I started packing for the summer camp that would start next week.

>time skip<

Elena woke up and has been spending that time in her room trying to recover. She broke up with Matty and hasn’t talked to him since. I was leaving tomorrow for the camp, but I was worried about Matty.

“Matty, I can stay if you need me, it’s just camp.”

“No, no. You have to go; you’ve been wanting to go since forever. Besides Care would kill me if you didn’t go.”

“Care will understand.”

“No, I’m okay, you should go.”

“Okay, but if you need me, call, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“I will.”


End file.
